


Спирит

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Он обыкновенный! Пусть и неприлично красивый. Джаред, как альфа, подсознательно оценивал омег, сам по себе Дженсен был совершенно ни при чём. Вообще.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693
Kudos: 16





	Спирит

Джаред Падалеки вошёл в полутёмное помещение, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ничего нового: подвыпившие компании, парочка не особо дорогих шлюх, молодняк, зашедший попытать удачи в картах. Десяток столиков, длинная барная стойка со скучающими за ней завсегдатаями. Одно-единственное окно у дальней стены выходило на улицу, смотреть туда точно как наблюдать за рыбками в большом аквариуме — примитивизм как он есть, но завораживающий своим монотонным однообразием.

Клубы вроде «Спирита» не предполагали разнообразия и не предоставляли высококлассных услуг. Это место, где можно было расслабиться и потрепаться с барменом о чем-то несущественном.

Но основная прелесть «Спирита» была в ином — здесь никому не было дела до того, кто ты: человек, чистокровный с сутью зверя, или полукровка. Наливали всем одинаково хреновое пойло и не выгоняли за шерсть не в тех местах.

Здесь Джаред чувствовал себя более-менее свободно, хоть и не особо любил скопление народа. Несмотря на отвратно работающий кондиционер, запахи других особей не сильно напрягали. Они смешивались в причудливый коктейль, и вычленить какой-либо один было бы затруднительно.

Устроившись на стуле рядом с альфой-медведем, Джаред наконец сделал глубокий вдох, улавливая запах дешёвой туалетной воды и сигарет, такое себе сочетание.

Но он пришёл сюда отдохнуть, впрочем, как и всегда, а его лёгкое раздражение не должно этому мешать. В конце концов, его запах тоже может быть кому-то не по душе и ничего. Слишком долгая рабочая неделя в офисе наконец-то закончилась.

Джаред потянул носом, улавливая ярко выраженный запах волка. Вот они-то как раз старались держаться подальше от смешанных заведений. Волки плохо контролировали себя в окружении запахов всевозможных видов. Особенно если где-то поблизости находились кошачьи. Джаред напрягся, рысья составляющая его натуры почуяла опасность очень близко.

— Что будешь пить?

Перед ним материализовался новый бармен, высокий, смазливый лицом до крайности, но не уступающий в плечах самому Джареду и совершенно точно волк. Принюхавшись, Джаред скривился, уставившись на бейдж с именем. Неделя, начавшаяся со скандала с начальством из-за задержки поставок товара, застрявшего на границе штата по причине халатности помощника Джареда, грозила закончиться дракой в любимом заведении Падалеки.

— Новенький? Дженсен, так? — Джаред не был уверен, что прочёл верно, но его это совершенно не заботило. — Не хочу тебя сегодня больше видеть, а ещё больше не хочу чуять, пусть меня обслужит Стив.

Глаза Дженсена какого-то невероятно зелёного оттенка сверкнули желтизной, зрачки в мгновение приобрели вертикальную форму, ноздри раздулись.  
— Ты охренел, кошак плешивый?! — этот Дженсен явно был не робкого десятка. Да и когда это волки были робкими? Хотя слабаки встречались Джареду частенько среди разных видов.

На их словесную перепалку обернулось несколько посетителей, но, по всей видимости, не найдя ничего занимательного, быстро потеряли интерес. В «Спирите» драки, ясное дело, не поощрялись, но были обычным делом, лишь самых зарвавшихся ожидал запрет на дальнейшие посещения клуба. Как и какими средствами этого добивался владелец, Джаред не знал и знать не хотел.

Его собственный опыт ограничивался одной случайной разборкой, в которую он вписался, пытаясь защитить какого-то малолетнего щенка.

Сейчас же, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается гнев, Джаред был готов нарушить свой принцип не гадить там, где ешь. Он многозначительно хрустнул костяшками.

— А ну, клыки спрятали оба! — тихий рык Джеффри Дина Моргана у Джареда за спиной немного охладил его пыл. Джефф был рысью, но в его присутствии никаких конфликтов и даже намёков на них быть не могло. Бывший военный в отставке, он прослыл справедливым, хотя и довольно жёстким в решении проблем. Джаред разжал пальцы и увидел, что глаза его визави приобрели обычный цвет.

— Дженсен, он будет виски, чистый. Джаред, чтобы без глупостей здесь.

Джеффри хлопнул его по плечу, в ответ тот слабо улыбнулся.

С Джеффом они были знакомы уже пару лет, с тех пор как Джареду исполнился двадцать один и он впервые оказался в «Спирите».

Портить с ним отношения Джареду не хотелось, Джеффри был до мозга костей толерантен, и хоть Джаред это не всегда понимал, пришлось смириться. Здесь и сейчас он заслонит свой негатив равнодушием. Но кто сказал, что вне стен «Спирита» он обязан соблюдать негласные правила клуба. Перед носом Джареда материализовался стакан с виски. Он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на насмешку в зелёных глазах. Дженсен явно наслаждался ситуацией.

Понюхав содержимое стакана, Джаред выпил всё одним глотком, жестом требуя повторить. Раз уж ситуацию нельзя исправить, он проигнорирует раздражитель.

Дженсен с готовностью долил ещё, поставив сверху какой-то кокетливый синий зонтик.

Джаред вытащив его, бросил на стойку. Дженсен отошёл к другому посетителю, а у Джареда появилась возможность за ним понаблюдать и попытаться определить его возраст — определённо не больше двадцати пяти, немногим старше самого Джареда. Омега, надо признать оказался с зубками. Только словив себя на разглядывании его талии и обалденного зада, Джаред дал себе мысленную пощёчину. Какого хрена он пялится на его задницу?

Он обыкновенный! Пусть и неприлично красивый. Джаред, как альфа, подсознательно оценивал омег, а сам Дженсен был тут совершенно ни при чём. Вообще.

Но именно его упругую задницу Джаред определённо хотел потрогать…

Мотнув головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли, Джаред допил второй стакан и, не дожидаясь Дженсена, взял бутылку, будто специально для него оставленную на стойке, и налил себе ещё.

— Не напейся, придурок.

Джаред рыкнул, чуть не поперхнувшись. Это кого он придурком назвал? Голос у Дженсена был низким и глубоким, сочным, он обволакивал Джареда, нивелируя раздражение.

— Как ты меня назвал? – сделав ещё один глоток, тихо спросил Джаред.

Дженсен улыбнулся уголками губ. Недобро улыбнулся.

— Повторить?

Попытавшись найти в себе былую злость, Джаред замолчал, разглядывая отливающие золотым глаза Дженсена. Ведь что-то же бесило Джареда в нём?

Запах.

Джаред помнил резкий отталкивающий запах другого хищника, пусть хоть сто раз симпатичного. Сейчас Дженсен пах иначе, маняще и тепло.

— Мне нужно… Мне пора. — Едва чувствуя ноги, Джаред почти упал с высокого стула, но его подхватил под руки неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом Дженсен.

— Тебе нужно на воздух.

В кровь будто впрыснули возбуждение. Джаред оттолкнул Дженсена и тяжело задышал. Гул, стоявший в клубе, слышался где-то на периферии, словно сквозь ватные тампоны в ушах, кровь пульсировала в висках, он заводился всё сильнее с каждым вдохом. Этот запах сводил с ума. Это невозможно! Это абсурд. Рыси и волки паровались очень редко, конечно, особи с пониженной социальной ответственностью трахались с кем ни попадя, но Джаред не мог хотеть его. Он снова уселся на табурет, стараясь не смотреть на Дженсена, который снова оказался за стойкой и протянул ему стакан с водой.

— Охладись, ты хреново выглядишь, — в его голосе отчётливо прорезалось ехидство и издёвка.

— Ты можешь заткнуться?! — Джаред залпом опрокинул в себя воду и грохнул стаканом о стойку.

В голове продолжало шуметь, а Дженсен маячил напротив, заглядывая в глаза, не переставая ухмыляться.

— Что, совсем не умеешь пить?

Порыв встать и набить ему наконец морду, несмотря на то, что волки по своей природе были сильнее, а Джаред, даже при самом сильном опьянении всегда мог устоять на ногах, был остановлен внезапной слабостью в коленях.

— Тут есть комнаты наверху, если хочешь проспаться.

— Пошёл ты! Это от духоты, сейчас пройдёт. — Спорить больше не хотелось, единственное, что Джареду было сейчас необходимо, — проветриться.

— Мы скоро сворачиваемся, так что шёл бы ты домой, котик, – низким грудным голосом прошептал Дженсен прямо у самого его уха. Когда он успел подобраться так близко, перегнувшись через стойку, Джаред не заметил.

Внутренности скрутило жгутом, по венам нёсся адреналин, слабость испарилась так же мгновенно, как и появилась. Собрав последние остатки здравого смысла, Джаред закрыл глаза и постарался прийти в себя.

— Иди ты на хрен! — процедил он в ответ. — Пёс блохастый!

В ответ Дженсен только засмеялся и, в очередной раз обойдя стойку, подхватил его под руку, стаскивая с места.

— Куда? Отпусти меня!

— Ты пьян, и я должен о тебе позаботиться.

На улице лучше не стало, жаркий вечер теперь давил на лёгкие плотностью воздуха, подогревая возбуждение концентрацией запаха Дженсена вокруг, заставляя Джареда сцепить зубы от нестерпимого желания.

Джаред держался до последнего, до того момента, когда рука Дженсена как бы невзначай скользнула по его спине, оказавшись на пояснице. Его пробило ознобом, запах Дженсена стал выразительнее, и Джаред отпустил себя. Он отбросил его к стене за дверью и прижал спиной к старому кирпичу.

— Ты очень рискуешь, Дженсен, — он произнёс его имя чуть ли не нараспев. Но угроза в его голосе была понята неверно. Дженсен просунул руку между их телами и с силой сжал через джинсы ноющий член. Джаред взвыл.

— Приятно? — прошипел он, лизнув его около уха. — Будешь знать, как оскорблять волков, киса.

В голове немного прояснилось. Джаред сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

— О чём ты? — он схватил Дженсена за запястье, впрочем, не особо пытаясь ослабить хватку пальцев на своем члене, — давление руки Дженсена было адски приятным, хотелось потереться, хотелось ощутить эти пальцы не сквозь ткань одежды. Алогично. И тут явно было что-то не так.

— Настойка на аконите, — смеясь, сказал Дженсен. — Для вас как самый лучший алкоголь, освобождающий все скрытые желания.

Застонав, Джаред уткнулся лбом в стену за плечом Дженсена. Как же всё херово, неправильно.

— Ты идиот! — прошипел он. — Я рысь!

Пальцы сжали член сильнее.

— Я знаю, — глаза Дженсена стали ещё желтее. — Я многое знаю о тебе, Джаред, но об этом потом. Сейчас тебе нужно одно — кончить. И не просто спустить, опустошая яйца, я знаю, что ты жаждешь моих рук, моего рта, ты хочешь вставить мне, глубоко, сильно.

Джаред взрывался изнутри от его слов, они просачивались под кожу, ядом проникая в саму его сущность, — Дженсен говорил правду. Страшная истина заключалась в том, что никто другой не унял бы сейчас его голод. И это не имело никакого отношения к подсыпанному возбудителю. Но сконцентрироваться на этой мысли Джаред не сумел, разум топило желанием, навязчивым и по спирали растущим вверх. Думать он уже просто не мог.

— Сука! — прохрипел Джаред и ощутил, как его тело само льнёт к наглому волку. Он впился в его губы с остервенелой жадностью. Дженсен обхватил его второй рукой за шею, отвечая с тем же неистовством. Пальцы массировали член, и коленом вклинившись ему между ног, Джаред почувствовал ответный стояк. Дженсен его хотел и вряд ли он сам себе подмешивал какие-либо вспомогательные средства. Джаред надавил бедром на пах, и Дженсен зарычал ему в рот, тут же кусая за нижнюю губу. Привкус металла добавил в сумасшедший коктейль, бушующий в его крови, ещё и внезапно проснувшийся инстинкт собственника. Джаред закрыл глаза и, обволакиваемый запахом, тонущий в стонах, кончил. Как подросток, как долбаный мартовский кот в гон. Даже находясь в состоянии далёком от адекватного он понял, что Дженсен последовал его примеру, когда тот, тихо ругнувшись, запрокинул голову и впился пальцами в Джаредовы волосы. До боли, как было сейчас необходимо и правильно.

— Самая херовая прелюдия, что у меня была.

Тяжело дышавший в его шею Дженсен рассмеялся, спокойно, легко, уже без примеси того жгучего ехидства, что было в нём.

— Поверь, Джаред, у нас будут лучше.

Пелена посторгазменной дымки исчезла, Джаред отскочил от Дженсена как ошпаренный, до него дошло, что они только что натворили.

— Ты… как ты посмел это сделать?! — Злость вернулась, умноженная на мгновенно нахлынувшее чувство раздражения, и полилась через край.

Дженсен пригладил свои волосы, сейчас при уличном тусклом освещении одинокого фонаря в переулке чёрного входа в «Спирит» они отдавали рыжиной. Сам он был спокоен, зрачки в норме, только полыхающая жёлтым радужка выдавала внутренний раздрай.

— Ты сам всё поймёшь, кот, — Дженсен облизнул истерзанные Джаредом губы. — Мне пришлось ждать твоего гона, после нашей сегодняшней встречи я бы не смог… Ты очень скоро придёшь ко мне сам, Джаред.

Джаред никак не мог вникнуть в суть околесицы, которую нёс Дженсен. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он встал вплотную к нему, а сам Джаред как окаменел. Снова этот аромат. Хвоя и апельсин, вот что это было. В самом клубе он не сумел различить эти нотки, но сейчас запах чувствовался особенно ярко.

— Отойди. — Джаред сжал кулаки.

Дженсен схватил его за волосы и оттянул голову назад. Закрыв глаза, он провёл носом по шее. Джаред не дёргался. На него напало необъяснимое оцепенение.

— Шоколад с корицей… с ума можно сойти. Какой же ты противоречивый, Джаред. Я учуял тебя сразу и не боролся с собой. Ты же сам себе врёшь. Себе и только себе. Ты хочешь меня. Представь, что до меня дотрагивается кто-то ещё… смоделируй ситуацию в своём воображении, сосредоточься на том, какие эмоции ты испытываешь при этом.

Джаред вопреки любым доводам разума громко зарычал и, отцепив руку Дженсена от своих волос, завёл её тому за спину притягивая вплотную к себе. Невыносимая ярость поглотила Джареда, душу будто свело судорогой. Кто-то другой?! Этого не будет никогда!

— Вот! Вот о чём я говорю. — Дженсен тёрся о его шею носом, негромко пофыркивая. — Ты хочешь быть со мной.

Собрав остатки воли в кулак, Джаред, отпустив Дженсена, отошёл от него. Инстинкты, самые древние, доставшиеся ему от чистокровных, разрывали противоречием — бежать или драться, а вот иная его часть хотела завалить этого наглющего волка и выдрать прямо здесь, отбросив саму абсурдность такого желания.

— Мне нужно время, пока вся дрянь, какой ты отравил меня, не выветрится из организма.

Дженсен снова улыбнулся, но не нагло, а почти снисходительно.

— Мне нужно переодеться и сдать смену. Остынешь — придёшь. Я очень терпеливый, киса. Но у меня на днях течка, которую не хочется снова провести с игрушками, — тон сменился на интимно-ласковый.

Джаред прикусил губу до крови. Сучонок!

Дженсен скрылся за дверью, а Джаред попытался привести мысли в порядок. Это всё казалось бредом. Союзы между рысями и волками были крайне редки, легенды про истинных давно превратились в сказки для детей. Чёртов волк просто отомстил Джареду, очень искусно, надо признать. Но что-то внутри противилось этим доводам. Что-то грызло, что-то всё ещё было не так. И как только Джаред вознамерился вернуться в клуб и всё окончательно выяснить, дверь перед его носом распахнулась — Дженсен.

— Чуть не забыл. Про аконит я наврал. Я ничего не подмешивал, Джаред, это тебе ещё пища для размышлений. Думаю, ты и так понял, у тебя же нет никакого отходняка. Вот теперь мне точно пора. И помни, я тебя жду, постарайся не тупить. За два месяца, что ты меня не замечал, я немного утомился.

Дженсен вошёл обратно и захлопнул дверь, с той стороны щёлкнул замок, отсекая любые попытки Джареда последовать за ним.

И тут Джареда осенило. Не было никакого наркотика. Ничего кроме инстинктов. Подавляющее волю желание, огонь внутри. Запах — лучший наркотик из существующих. Два месяца… Два месяца, и только вчера Джаред бросил пить супрессанты. Его иммунная система больше не воспринимала лекарственный сбор, либидо рвалось наружу, но от приёма блокаторов организм ссорился сам с собой. И вчера Джаред перестал их принимать, поэтому он не видел Дженсена всё это время. Твою мать! Чёртовы легенды не врали! Неважно кто ты и какого вида — истинность не выбирает. И будь он проклят, если пожалуется на провидение! Ему достался невероятно прекрасный экземпляр.

Домой, значит, идти?! Да кто тут альфа, в конце концов! Осознание и нахлынувшие чувства решили идти в обход разума. Джаред затарабанил по закрытой двери.

— А ну, открывай, манипулятор!

Снова раздался щелчок замка. Так быстро, будто за дверью стояли и ждали его стука.

Джаред рванул за ручку и распахнул двери настежь. Дженсен стоял за порогом с уже знакомой ехидной ухмылкой.

— Ну и тормоз же мне достался, — наигранно покачал он головой.

— Привыкнешь!

Джаред притянул Дженсена к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Потрясающее чувство полноценности. Он стал целым, вот чего Джареду не хватало всю сознательную жизнь, а он и не подозревал. Теперь можно начинать дышать заново. Поблагодарив мысленно терпеливость своей пары, Джаред втолкнул его в тёмный коридор и закрыл дверь ногой. Где там комнаты, о которых говорил Дженсен?

Самое время начать благодарить вербально и не только.


End file.
